Typically, custom coins comprise a photographic insert within a custom minted coin that is offset printed onto a thin, iron-based metal disc and is inserted into the center of the coin. Epoxy is applied over the insert in order to seal the insert into the coin design. The problem with this configuration is that the metal disc, on which the photograph is printed on, blocks the transmission of digital data from the coin to a smart-phone or other NFC reader, and, thus, making the coin unable to function as described. The present invention uses NFC technology in the form of a custom minted coin that can exchange business information through radio communication with another electronic device. The present invention can also be used as a digital portfolio/resume, a means to store personal contact information, a means to store a link to a website, a means to store a unique customer identification for reward/loyalty points, a means to track time and attendance, a means for physical access, a means for secure computing access, or a means for cashless payments.